Capitalist Party of Michaelberg
|fiscal_position = Rightist |social_position = Rightist |color = Black |color2 = Red |inversecolors = |officialcolor = Black |officialcolor2 = Red |leader_type = Capitalist Chairman |leader = Richard Gregory |hq = Durham, Michaelberg |house = House of Senators |occupied = 42 |total = 51 |house2 = |occupied2 = |total2 = |house3 = |occupied3 = |total3 = |website = }} The Party's History One of the first political parties in the sovereign nation of Michaelberg, the Capitalist Party of Michaelberg was created when Blitzkreig1010 decided that the nation would be ruled in the form of a Democracy. In order to make a new Democratic System, full of choices ranging across the political spectrum, fair for the citizens of Michaelberg, Blitzkreig1010 created three political parties that were to be led by trusted individuals in the Michaelberg Administration. Thus, the 'Democratic Act' was born along with three new political parties, one of which was the Capitalist Party of Michaelberg. The Capitalist Party was given to Ethan Thompson, a dedicated capitalist who was a part of the Michaelberg Revolution. He believed that he should get working on the party immediately for the upcoming ministry elections. Therefore, Thompson got to work and surrounded himself with some of the best like-minded people he could find in the new nation. Some of the more notable people that he found included Richard Gregory, Samuel Trevors and Alexandra Florence. With these influential people in the party leadership, people quickly became attracted by the ideals of the party and it became the nation's largest political party with 7,500 members. When the first Ministry and Vice-President elections came around a few months later, the Capitalist Party nearly had a clean sweep, winning the elections for Vice-President and nearly all the Ministry positions, excluding the Ministries of Education and Healthcare which were won by the opposition, the Socialist Party of Michaelberg. The Party's Ideology Ministry of Healthcare As with most capitalist-minded persons, the Capitalist Party of Michaelberg has views as to how the healthcare industry should be run in the nation. Unlike its opposition, this political party believes that the nation would benefit most from having a two-tiered healthcare system, one public and one private. The public healthcare system would be provided by the government to all Michaelberg citizens that paid the required 30% annual income taxes. The private healthcare system, which the party hopes to introduce, will consist of private businesses that would compete and provide healhcare services to those who are willing to pay for them. This system would allow Michaelberg residents to have the free healthcare they desire, while giving those who are able to afford it a simple alternative. Ministry of Education When it comes to the Ministry of Education, the Capitalist Party of Michaelberg has fairly similar views to its opposition. In its views, it feels that the public should have a free option for education in order to ensure that every Michaelberg resident has the basic literacy and mathematics skills to live a good life. One the other hand, if citizens are willing to pay for superior education services through private schools, then that option should be given to them. Therefore, the Capitalist Party hopes to institute the 'Michaelberg Education Privatization Act' which would allow the creation of private schools across the nation. Ministry of Economics The Capitalist Party of Michaelberg has very strong beliefs as to what should happen in the nation of Michaelberg in order to make it a very successful nation in the eyes of other nations. In order to fulfill this goal, the Capitalist Party believes in limited involvement when it comes to economic affairs. Rather than inject currency and increase government spending during a time of economic hardship, the party believes in not getting involved and allowing the economy to take its natural course and correct itself. Also, the party feels that there should be limited to no monetary or fiscal policies enacted by the Bank of Michaelberg as the economy should be led by the invisible hand, as said by famous economist, Adam Smith. Ministry of Science The Capitalist Party of Michaelberg's policies regarding this particular ministry are quite simple. The Capitalist Party believes that the best results in technological advancement will occur when there are competing research firms within Michaelberg's borders. Therefore, the Capitalist Party wants to enact the 'Scientific Privatization Act' which will make all research efforts within Michaelberg under the direction and funding of private corporations. Ministry of Infrastructure When it comes to the Ministry of Infrastructure, the Capitalist Party does not have many plans that differ from that of its major competition. All the Capitalist Party wants to do is ensure that all major infrastructure projects are given to private contractors, which will help to stimulate the economy of Michaelberg, especially in times of recession. Ministry of Defence When it comes to the Defence of Michaelberg, even in times of war, the Capitalist Party believes that certain aspects of the Michaelberg Armed Forces should be privatized. As illustrated in the 'Capitalist Military Bill', military equipment manufacture and other related aspects of the Michaelberg Military will be privatized in order to ensure that the best military equipment is produced. Other aspects of the Armed Forces, however, including training and general direction, will still be in the control of the Michaelberg Administration through the Michaelberg Military High Command and its four branches (Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines). Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Capitalist Party of Michaelberg also has certain views about how this ministry should conduct itself. Like a few of its competitors, this party believes that the sovereign nation of Michaelberg should remain within The Democratic Order and that the nation's President, Blitzkreig1010, should continue his work in the alliance's various branches. Notable Members Within the Capitalist Party of Michaelberg, there have been a multitude of members varying in backgrounds and occupations. Some of the party's members, however, are considered to be quite notable and will most likely re-write the history of the glorious nation that is Michaelberg. The following list is comprised of those members that the party has decided to honor: *Alexandra Florence (Minister of Foreign Affairs 2008–Present) *David Gregory (Minister of Science 2008–Present) *'Richard Gregory (Vice-President of Michaelberg 2008–Present)' *Barbara Hopkins (Minister of Economics 2008-2009) *Sarah Joseph (Minister of Citizenship 2009–Present) *Connor McDonald (Minister of the Environment 2009–Present) *Michelle Travis (Minister of Economics 2009–Present) *Samuel Trevors (Minister of Defence 2008–Present) *'Ethan Thompson (Founder of the CPMB)' *Michael Thompson (Minister of Law and Order 2009–Present) *Herald Welland (Minister of Infrastructure 2008–Present) Category:Michaelberg Category:Political parties